Dark Eternity
by Solarice04
Summary: This story takes place shortly after the end of season 2. Nothing serious now, but the rating may change in the future.
1. Dark Horizon

Dark Eternity  
  
Opening comments and legal jargon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, Final Fantasy, or Wild ARMs. The Only Characters that are mine are Seigfried, Sirian, Weaponmon, Negamon, and S. D. D. M. (ShadowDoomDramon)  
  
This story takes place shortly after the end of Season 2, About 2 months after the defeat of MaloMyotismon.  
  
Note: Anything with an * is something I do not know about and so had to improvise. *If there are two surrounding a phrase*, it means that a person is speaking telepathically.  
  
This is my first FanFic; so please do not flame me. However, I will appreciate constructive criticism, so if you have some to give, please do so. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Dark Horizon  
  
Location: Somewhere in the Digital world Time: Unknown  
  
"A new evil has awakened. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then go. And make sure you do not forget. . . IT"  
  
"Yes Master."  
***** Location: Odaiba, Tokyo Time: 6:45 AM  
  
As the morning sun rose over Odaiba, a district of Tokyo, Japan, it shone its golden rays on the two faces. The one on the left, an 11-year-old boy, slept soundly, while the one on the right slowly opened his eyes. The awake one ran a three-clawed hand through blue fur. Red eyes looked over at the boy next to him, then out the window. His jaw dropped.  
  
"Davis? The boy did not stir. "Davis?" Said the creature more insistently. Still the boy did not wake.  
  
"DAVIS!"  
  
The boy woke with a start.  
  
"Uh?" He rubbed his eyes and looked down at his blue-furred friend. "What is it V-mon?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"Look outside." Said V-mon in an awed voice.  
  
Davis looked out the window. His half-asleep eyes snapped open. He rubbed them to make sure he was not dreaming. As he did so, a huge, black shadow slowly blocked off the sunlight.  
  
"What the-?! What in the name of Imperialdramon is that doing here?!" ***** Location: Elsewhere in Tokyo Time: 6:30 AM  
  
Takeru (T.K.) slowly opened his eyes and got up. He looked down at his partner, Patamon. The orange, furry creature stretched his wings, and rolled over on his side. T.K. smiled and went into the bathroom.  
  
As he washed up for the morning, T.K. thought about what has happened in the two months since the defeat of MaloMyotismon:  
  
1. The world governments had recognized digimon as an intelligent race and portals between Earth and the Digital world have remained open since then.  
  
2. The Digital world has become quite the vacation spot what with all of its beaches and, in most places, uncivilized atmosphere.  
  
3. Tai's 15th birthday had passed.*  
  
4. Finally, the Prime Minister of Japan* had declared the day of MaloMyotimons' defeat a national holiday.  
  
When T.K. went back inside his room to dress, something outside the window caught his eye. As he went to see it, a black shadow spread across the floor of his room. When he saw what was causing the shadow, his green eyes went wide with shock.  
  
"No... Not again..." ***** Location: The center of Tokyo Time: 5:50 AM  
  
A shadowy figure stood in a park in the exact center of the city,* still and silent as a stone. A cloak covered its body and obscured any hints as to its gender. Under the hood, a metal mask shone and exposed the only hint that it was alive: It's gleaming yellow eyes. The figure was facing the East and watching the rising sun.  
  
"It begins in ten minutes..." Muttered the figure in a deep voice. ***** Location: Same place Time: 5:59:00  
  
A black spot appeared on the ground underneath the figure and started to grow. The figure held out a stubby, muscular hand clad in an armored, fingerless glove. In the palm was a white orb.  
  
5:59:15  
  
The figure shoved the orb into the black spot and pushed it so went under completely.  
  
5:59:30  
  
"Time to go." The figure quickly removed its hand,...  
  
5:59:45  
  
...Leaped up into a tree, and jumped away through the branches of some other trees.  
  
6:00:00  
  
A black beam of energy shot upwards out of the ground followed slowly by the black point of a pyramid. As it rose, the pyramid revealed itself to be an obelisk. The black obelisk slowly reached into the sky.  
  
7:00 AM  
  
The obelisk finally reached its zenith and overshadowed much of western Tokyo. Of course, by this time, almost all of the city was aware of the black monolith. However, only a few were aware of its' true significance.  
  
Taichi (Tai) and Kari Kamiya, as well as their digimon partners Agumon and Gatomon, raced to the site of the obelisk to see what was happening.  
  
"A Dark Spire!? What the heck is THAT doing here?" Said Tai as it came into view.  
  
"I don't know, but we've got to stop it before something bad happens." Said Kari.  
  
"I think it's a little too late for that." Said Gatomon as she gestured at the sky.  
  
A swarm of huge black clouds started spreading across the morning sky. In a few minutes the sky was completely obstructed. Suddenly, A deep, gravely voice boomed across the city.  
  
"Muhahahahahahahaha! This world. This world is mine. And there is nothing you can do to stop me! Hahaha!" The voice paused. Then...  
  
"Comet Crash!"  
  
A hole opened up in the clouds. But instead of the mid-morning sky, it opened up to a star studded blackness. One of the stars started to grow brighter.  
  
Almost all of the people immediately recognized the danger for what it was, and ran. Not that it did them any good.  
  
With an ear shattering crash, the huge chunk of rock and ice decimated almost a fifth of the city. . . and that percentage of the population as well.  
  
Location: Tokyo Time: 7:15 AM  
  
The city was officially under seige... 


	2. Friends and Foes

Dark Eternity  
  
Chapter 2: Friends & Foes  
  
Location: Tokyo, T.K.s' apartment Time: 10:26 AM  
  
"...Fifth of the city is gone. There is panic in the streets and no one can explain the mysterious voice or the appearance of the huge meteor that destroyed a portion of the city and everyone in it. It has been over 3 hours and so far nothing else has happened since then. when will the owner of the voice strike next? You can be sure this sta-"  
  
Sora turned off the TV and looked out the window. To the left was the Dark Spire, its blackness seemingly absorbing all light around it. To the right was the edge of the crater where the rock had crashed. In the center was the meteorite itself. Who knows how many people were killed by it. Sora sighed, and turned to look at her friends.  
  
Izzy, Yolie, and Ken, as well as their digimon, were sitting on the couch and working on Izzis' laptop to figure out what was going on and who their newest enemy was. Tai, Kari, T.K., Cody, Joe, and Matt were in the back discussing what they should do now. Davis was in the bathroom relieving himself.  
  
Apart from Tentomon, Hawkmon, and Wormon, all of the digimon were just listening to the discussion.  
  
Sora went over to the group and stood next to Tai. "Well? What're we going to do now? We can't just sit around as the city is demolished." Said Matt. "What can we do? Until we know more about who did this, and what they want, we can't do anything." Argued Tai. Matt conceded defeat. "I suppose so. But still..."  
  
"Hey guys!" Said Izzy "I think we may have something." All attention turned to him. "My computers detected a strange energy source coming from the portals to the Digital World as well as from the comet, which can only mean..."  
  
"...The source of the voice and the comet is in the Digital World!" Concluded T.K.  
  
At that moment, the sound of a toilet flushing came from the bathroom and Davis came out. He looked at the others. "So, have you figured out what we're going to do next?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Said Tai. "We're going to the Digital World. We think that's where the source of the problem is." ***** Location: Somewhere in the Digital World Time: Unknown  
  
"They're coming."  
  
"Yes, I know. Lead them here. They deserve an explanation of what has happened in their world and this one."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Now go. I will be expecting your arrival with them."  
  
"Yes Master." ***** Location: The Digital World, one of the portals of Japan Time: 10:45 AM  
  
The landscape was beautiful. The trees swayed gently in the breeze. Small bird digimon flew to and fro. The grass was as green as one could want. The sun shone on the group as they walked along.  
  
Yes, the day could not have been anymore perfect. The only problem? The faces of the people and digimon could not have been anymore grim.  
  
Izzy scanned the screen of his laptop and frowned. "This doesn't make any sense." He said as he looked up at the sky.  
  
"What?" Asked Tai.  
  
"According to my computer, the source of the energy is up above us. But there nothing above us but blue sky."  
  
Everyone looked around at the sky above, but no one saw anything.  
  
"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" Came a voice. Everyone jumped and looked around.  
  
Standing next to a tree, a few feet away from Sora, was a figure wearing a maroon-colored hooded cloak that covered it completely. The beings' gender could not be determined because of the cloak, but the voice was definitely male, and he had broad shoulders. Slitted yellow eyes peered at them from behind a metal mask.  
  
"Who're you?" Asked Matt.  
  
"Sirian."  
  
"And you can help us, how?" Asked Davis.  
  
"I know someone who can help you. He knows why you are here, and both he and I are willing to offer our services to you."  
  
"Who is this person? And why help us?" Asked T.K.  
  
"The person is my friend and master. He has asked that he remain anonymous, until we can get to where he is." Sirian folded his arms under his cloak. "As to why we're helping you, let's just say we have a common enemy."  
  
"You're talking about the person who sent that comet into Tokyo?" Asked Tai, his voice rising. Sirian nodded.  
  
"Who is this person?!" Demanded Cody  
  
"Negamon."  
  
"Negamon?" Echoed Ken.  
  
"Yes. He is literally pure evil..." Sirian trailed off. There was some movement under the cloak.  
  
Suddenly the right portion of the cape was thrown aside, as Sirian pulled out a gun and pointed it at the group.  
  
"Hey!" Yelled Davis.  
  
"Don't move." Sirian commanded.  
  
"What are you going to-"  
  
BLAM!  
  
Sirian lowered the firearm and looked at the ground behind them. Everyone turned around. A Snimon had crept up behind them. Now it had a bullet wound in its' shoulder.  
  
Cody looked at Sirian in horror. "You shot it!"  
  
"If I didn't, it would've sliced you right down the middle. Besides I didn't delete it." Sirian walked over to the Snimon, grabbed it by the neck, put the gun to the its head, and addressed it.  
  
"OK, Buggy. Why were you trying to kill these humans?"  
  
"I-I was o-ordered to."  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"N-Negamon."  
  
"I thought so." Sirian released the Snimon and gestured off into the distance. "Get outta here."  
  
The Snimon quickly nodded, then ran.  
  
"Damn. Those bastards are faster than I thought." Then he realized the others were staring at him.  
  
The group was stunned by what had just happened. Not only had Sirian threatened and interrogated a Snimon, but his speaking style had changed completely.  
  
Sirian turned to the group. Now that the cape was open, they could see what kind of clothing he had on. He had a trim, but muscular build, and wore a loose, sleeveless shirt that was tucked into a wide, double-slotted belt. Sticking out of the arm holes were shoulder guards that gave him his broad appearance. On his forearms were armored fingerless gauntlets. He had on skin-tight leotards and armored boots that came up to his knees.  
  
The face under the mask a beet red. He chuckled embarrassedly before clearing his throat. "Um, shall we get going?"  
  
"Right." Said the group.  
  
And with that Sirian led the way as they made their way to the home of his mysterious master. 


End file.
